Forum:Wiki Move
As many of you know, Wikia is changing the way all wikis look as well as removing some privileges from users and admins. Like many, I am frustrated and annoyed by these new changes as well as the apathetic response by Wikia staff. As a result, I am planning on leaving Wikia and taking the wiki to another location. The current plan is to move the wiki to dragon-quest.org. I have been in communication with other Dragon Quest fan sites in order to coordinate the move. The site will likely move to a new host first, so it may be a few weeks before things are fully up and running. At the present time, I do not have a definitive 'date' in mind when I will port all the current content from this wiki. I will post more as I know. By moving, we (the community) will have full control over how the wiki looks and feels and what sorts of add-ons, plugins we want to install. We also will not have ANY ads to deal with. If you have been an editor on this wiki in the past, I would implore you to consider moving the new wiki where your edits will be more respected. Your voice and opinion will matter in how the new wiki is operated, unlike on Wikia where making money is the chief goal above user experience. I will post more as I know it. --Pagoda 23:39, October 13, 2010 (UTC) The standalone wiki has been upgraded to the latest mediawiki version and includes a sweet new logo! Check it out at dragon-quest.org. I plan on installing many add-on similar to the ones installed here at Wikia. --Pagoda 04:27, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, sweet, so they are the same thing, yo. I had been looking around Dragon's Den the other day and they had a news bit that linked to this wiki. I should've probably familiarized myself with the links a bit more... :Also, why am I seeing a bunch of icons plastered over the links? Funky. --PantheonSasuke 17:53, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :So how goes the forum moving?--Shinitenshi 01:48, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Probably a good point to give an update. I have been busy getting things ready, here is a list of what is done or mostly done so far... * Configured the new wiki. Worked on pages in the MediaWiki and Dragon Quest Wiki namespace. Did things like formulating policies, release licenses etc. Mostly boring stuff. Didn't really import any of these pages as they would need to be mostly redone anyway. * Imported all the Templates from this wiki. I have been merging them with the already existing templates on the new wiki. Since most articles use templates, it makes sense to have them working and in place first. * Imported all the Categories from this wiki. Again, pretty easy. Makes sense to have the categories ready so they exist when the new articles come. I plan on importing segments at a time (Enemies, Games, Items, Equipment, Spells). Some will take longer than others since I want to make sure that content is merged correctly with what already exists on the new wiki. I've seen some of you registering new accounts. This is good! I'll try to keep updating. --Pagoda 03:47, October 22, 2010 (UTC) (aka FlyingRagnar) Another update, I uploaded all of the images from Wikia onto the new wiki. I used the api.php to get a list of all the images, then wrote a script to manually download them all (called scraping). Then I used Commonist to upload all the images. Next up...articles! --Pagoda 02:49, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome job, yo. I can't seem to locate them just yet on the new wiki, but that's just because I need to look harder. :Also, it seems like subjects are going to be referred to by their original names. Has there been any discussions regarding this or anything? I mean, I'll still try to edit and such, but it might be a bit awkward. --PantheonSasuke 00:22, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::After deciding to look around some AFTER flapping my gums, I found this topic on the Den's forums. I suppose this is something to look back to frequently as more replies possibly come in, yo. --PantheonSasuke 00:33, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Another, possibly final, update. All of the major articles and content have been exported and imported to dragon-quest.org. If you are going to move with the wiki, please begin editing on the new wiki. There have been some minor errors with some pages not getting imported which I am looking into. --Pagoda 03:47, October 28, 2010 (UTC)